The Sonimatrix
by Ashley Umbreon
Summary: The hit 1999 Movie redone in Sonic the Hedgehog. Tyler is Neo, Sonic is Morpheus. Let's see how deep the rabbit hole takes us! Rated T for Lots of cussing and violence in later chapters!


**Hey Everybody! Life treating ya good? This. Is TTK, and I Present to you...The Sonimatrix!**

**Sonic: What?**

**TTK: The Sonicmatrix Basically the mobius version of the hit 1999 movie The Matrix.**

**Sonic: So Who's Neo?**

**TTK: All in due time Sonic.**

**Sonic: Can I be Morpheus?**

**Tyler: Ok. Sounds good to me!**

**Sonic: WTF?! Who are you?**

**Tyler: You shall see...**

**Sonic: Weird...Let's see where this 'rabbit hole' goes.**

* * *

11:30 PM Allen's apartment

_I know it's a one way track-Tell me now how long this'll last!_

_I'm not Gonna think this way-Nor will I count on others!_

A black fox is asleep at a computer table with a pair of headphones on while a computer does an article search on a man with the codename 'Sonic'. The screen goes blank as a message appears on it. _Wake up Tyler..._ The fox wakes up, takes off the headphones and looks at the screen. Another message replaces the first. _The matrix has you..._ "What the hell?" He presses several button combinations trying to get rid of the hacker that's on his computer. _Follow the White rabbit..._ "The white rabbit?" _Knock, knock, Tyler..._

BANG BANG! Tyler jumps and slowly walks to the door, looks out the peep hole and slowly opens the door. "You're late." He says flashing his grey eyes at the Crocodile.

"I know. It's her fault." He says motioning to the cat. He hands Tyler a roll of money.

"Hold on." Tyler closes the door and walks over to a shelf of books, picks up a bible and opens it. There are several floppy disks and other computer peripherals. He sets the wad of money on the open cover, and looks through it. He finds the disk he's looking for, closes the book ande hands it to the croc. "Hallelujah man. You're my savior. My own personal Jesus Christ."

"You get caught using that-"

"Yeah I know. This didn't happen. You don't exist. Hey, what do ya think? Should we take him with us?" The croc asks the grey cat. She smiles an says, "Definately" The cat turns around to face the croc as Tyler says, "I don't think that's a good idea I have work-" He's cut off as he notices the back of the girl's shirt: A white rabbit. Tyler decides to change his mind. "Sure, I'll go."

**The Breeze nightclub 12:00am**

_Dead I am the pool, Spreading from the fool_

_Weak and want you need, Nowhere as you bleed_

_Dead I am the rat, Feast upon the cat_

_Tender is the fur, dying as you purr_

_Dig through the ditches_

_and burn through the witches_

_and slam in the back of my dragula!_

Tyler is holding a beer and watching as everyone else dances and presses up against each other.

"Tyler?" A red fox with black hair and twin tails appears behind Tyler and whispers into his ear.

"How do you know my name?" The black grey-eyed fox shouts back.

"I know a lot about you. I know that you live alone, that you are scared and you stay inside all the time...You're looking for him."

"Sonic?"

"Yes. You see, when I found him he told me I wasn't really looking for him, I was looking for an answer. It's the question that drives us, Tyler. You know the question, just as I did."

"What is the Matrix?"

"The answers are coming Tyler."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Griever."

"Griever..._the_ Griever? That hacked the G.U.N. D-base?"

"That was a long time ago."

"Jesus..."

"What?"

"I just thought...y'know that you were a guy."

"Most men do."

The music swells to a crescendo and the scene changes to Tyler asleep with the alarm clock blaring at him reading 11:15 am. "Shit!"

"You have a problem with authority Mr. Fox. This is one of the top video game companies in the world because every employee understands that they are part of a whole. Thus, if an employee has a problem, the company has a problem. You feel that you are special, that somehow the rules do not apply to you.Obviously you are wrong. From now on you have a choice. You can either choose to be at your desk, on time, every morning...Or you can find yourself another job. Do you understand me?

"Yes, sir."

Tyler is at his cubicle as a fed-ex man shows up. "Allen Fox?"

"Yes?"

"Initial here" Tyler initials the clipboard and the Fed-ex man hands tyler a package.

"Thanks." The Fed-ex guy walks off and Tyler opens the package. A phone comes out. He picks the phone up and as soon as he does, it starts ringing. The bottom of the phone slides out revealing a mic. He holds the phone up to his ear.

"Do you know who this is?" Tyler swivels around in his chair and ducks a little.

"Sonic?"

"Yeees. I don't have much time and I'm not sure that this line is clean. There are people coming for you and I'm not sure what they're going to do to you if they find you."

"Who are you talking about?" Tyler asks.

"Get up, slowly. They're at the elevator." Tyler looks and sees a Black and red hedgehog, a silver hedgehog and a purple chameleon. all wearing sunglasses and suits. they look in Tyler's direction. Tyler ducks.

"Holy Shit!"

"Yes... If you do not want them to find you I suggest you follow my directions. The cubicle across from you is empty, when I tell you, run to it. Keep your head down...Go now!" Tyler runs and hides in the corner of the cubicle across from his just as the men in suits made it to his. "Wait here for just a moment..." Tyler nods, not even caring if Sonic can see him or not as he sits and pants. "Run to the end of the row, to the offic at the end of the hall. stay low...Go!" Tyler runs and makes it while his fellow office workers look at him like he's weird. He makes it to the office, opens the door, and goes inside closing the door quietly.

"Good. Outside there is a scaffold."

"How do you know that?"

"We don't have time for questions at the moment. in front of you is a window...Open it" Tyler does so. "You can use the scaffold to get to the roof. From there you can make your escape."

"No way! No way! this is crazy!"

"There are two ways out of this building. One is with them, the other is that scaffold. You take a chance either way. I leave it to you." The line goes dead.

"What did I do? Nothing I did nothing...i'm gonna die." Tyler carefully steps down onto the ledge. He starts sidling. He makes it to the divider but loses heart. He drops the phone and heads inside. The scene shifts to the suits shoving him insaide a car.

"God Dammit." Griever says as she speeds off on a motorcycle.

Tyler is seen in a small room. The black and red hedgehog walks in and closes the door. He sirts down and lays a folder on the table in between them.

"Mr Fox, it seems that you've been living two lives. in one life you are Allen T. Fox. You have a social security number, you pay your taxes, and you...help your landlady take out the garbage." The hedgehog makes a face. "The other life is lived in computers, where you go by the hacker alias Tyler. In this life you have broken every computer law we have. One of these lives has a future...and one of them does not...We beleive you have been contacted by a certain individual...many people believe that he is the most dangerous person alive. We are willing to give you a fresh start, in return for helping us capture him."

"Wow...Y;know that sounds like a really great deal...but I've got a better one. How about: I give you the finger" He flips off the Hedgehog. "...And you give me my phone call."

"That is unfortunate."

"You can't scare me with this secret service crap. Now give me my phone call."

"Let me ask you something...What good is a phone call...when you are unable to speak...?"

Tyler tries to open his mouth only to find that he can't. "MMPH! MMMMPH!!" He shovesw the table forward and backs into the corner. The Silver hedgehog and Purple Chameleon come in and restrain Tyler onto the table. The red and black hedgehog opens a silver case and presses a button on one of the little machines. It slowly turns into a bug as Tyler is watching, terrified. He drops the bug onto Tyler's stomach and it slowly dives into h belly button. "MMPH MMMMMPH MMMPH! MMMMM AAHHH!" He finsihes the scream just as he wakes up from the apparent nightmare. The rain outside tapping onto his apartment window. His phone rings. Tyler picks it up and presses the reciever to his ear. "This line is tapped, so I must be quick. If you still want to meet, goo to the Mobius Street bridge." The line goes dead...

* * *

**So what did everyone think!? I want some reviews people!!**


End file.
